So cold
by Nobodyshoulddiealone
Summary: Après la trahison de Clint, Steve s'éloigne et va s'installer chez Tony. Les deux hommes ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux même jusqu'au jour où une mission tourne mal et l'un d'entre eux est blessé. OS assez court.


**So Cold**

* * *

**Steve ! Steve je t'en prie, attends ! **Clint criait après le soldat qui partait vers la porte de l'appartement, son sac de sport plein à craquer sur le dos.

**Pourquoi faire ? **Répondit faiblement Steve.

**Je peux tout t'expliquer, je te le promets. Steve lâche ton sac je t'en prie, reste ici. **

**Non Clint… non. Je retourne chez Tony, il accepte de m'héberger le temps que je trouve un nouvel appartement. Tu n'auras qu'à garder celui-ci. **

**Steve….s'il te plaît…**

**Au revoir Agent Barton. **Assène froidement le soldat, puis il quitte enfin l'appartement en faisant claquer la porte d'entrée.

Clint s'effondre alors au sol, presque nu et en larmes. Il sanglote faiblement, cela fait une éternité que Steve ne l'a pas appelé par son titre officiel. « Agent Barton »…. « Agent Barton » … « Au revoir Agent Barton »…. Ça résonne dans sa tête pendant qu'il se recroqueville encore plus sur lui-même. Des pas se font entendre dans le couloir qui mène aux chambres. Une silhouette apparait.

**Clint ? **Appelle une voix douce et indéniablement féminine.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Wanda ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? **Répond-il d'une voix faible.

**Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait Clint. TU as détruit ton couple tout seul, comme un grand garçon. **Dit la jeune femme dont la voix prend désormais des accents sarcastiques et méchants.

**Qu'est ce que tu as mis dans mon verre hier soir, Wanda ?**

**Rien qu'un tout petit peu de GHB, chéri.**

**Sors d'ici. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une salope, vile et méchante ! **

**Tu m'appartiens Clint et si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura. Je t'avais déjà prévenue… **dit la femme en se levant. Elle quitte enfin l'appartement.

* * *

**Steve, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. **Exige Tony tout en attrapant les épaules du soldat pour que celui-ci le regarde.

**S'il te plait, Tony, laisse-moi je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. **Répond faiblement ce dernier.

**Je m'en fiche, je ne te laisserais pas dans cet état sans savoir pourquoi !**

**Ce matin… en rentrant de ma mission au Mexique…je…j'ai trouvé … Clint… **Raconte laborieusement Steve, tout en sanglotant dans les bras de son ami.

**Oui, et ? **Répond paisiblement Tony, en lui caressant le dos pour le réconforter.

**Il était… Il était au lit… presque nu… avec… avec une femme, putain ! **Continue le soldat, tout en se dégageant des bras du milliardaire pour frapper contre le mur.

**Avec une femme ?! Steve est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ?**

**Mais oui, j'en suis sur, je ne suis pas aveugle non plus ! **

**Il doit y avoir une explication. Calme-toi, Steve… **

**Avengers, rassemblement ! **

**On se calme Fury ! Y'a pas d'extraterrestre, si ?**

**Et bien en fait, presque. Où est Rogers ?**

**Il se repose dans sa chambre. Il n'a peut-être pas besoin d'être là ?**

**Il est blessé ?**

**Non, enfin pas d'un point de vue physique. **Réplique sombrement Tony tout en regardant Clint de travers.

**Alors qu'il vienne. Maintenant ! **Répond Fury.

**Jarvis, préviens Steve que le méchant commandant veut absolument le voir.**

_**Bien sur Monsieur ! Le capitaine Rogers arrive, Monsieur. **_

**Merci Jarvis. **

Steve apparait dans l'encadrement de porte qui mène au salon où les Avengers se rassemblent habituellement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, ses beaux yeux bleus étaient soulignés de sombres cernes presque violets. Steve n'allait pas bien, cela sautait aux yeux de tout les Avengers présents, Fury y compris. Un lourd sentiment de culpabilité envahit Clint, le prenant à la gorge et l'amenant à baisser les yeux pour ne surtout pas croiser les yeux de son ancien amant.

Steve salue tout le monde d'un mouvement de tête et son regard s'attarde sur Clint qui a les yeux baissés vers ses mains. Si, en temps normal il se serait presque précipité vers la place assise à côté de son amant, ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. Il s'assoit à côté de Bruce et observe Fury.

**Que se passe-t-il ? **demande-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

**Thor est revenu sur Terre aujourd'hui.**

**Ah génial ! Où est-il ? **Répond Tony, avec enthousiasme.

**Non, ce n'est pas génial.** **Il est accompagné de Loki. Nous les avons conduits dans une des bases du SHIELD. **

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là l'autre ?**

**On ne sait pas. D'après Thor, il est inoffensif. **

**C'est tout ? **Demande Steve.

**Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est la seule chose que Thor accepte de nous di…**

**Non. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est… c'est tout ? Vous nous rassemblez pour ça ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Croyez-vous que l'on a que ça à faire ? Répondre à vos coups de sifflet pour des choses aussi inutiles ?! **

**Je ne vous permets pas, Rogers.**

**Je n'ai pas besoin de permission, Colonel. Sur ce, au revoir. **Répond froidement Steve en partant vers sa chambre. Clint se lève et part à sa suite.

* * *

**Steve, attends.**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! **

**Simplement m'expliquer. **

**Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Agent Barton. **

**Steve, je t'en prie… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ?**

**Oh mon dieu, Clint, je t'en prie, arrête. On se croirait dans les films à l'eau de rose que Jarvis me passe le soir pour tenter de m'endormir. **

**Wanda… la femme qui était avec moi…c'est …**

**Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas t'ENTENDRE CLINT ! TU M'ENTENDS ? TAIS-TOI ET PART ! **hurle Steve, tout en repoussant Clint à l'aide de ses bras.

**Elle m'a droguée, Steve. Elle m'a droguée. Jamais je n'aurais couché avec une femme de mon plein gré, Steve.**

**TU L'AS DEJA FAIT ! **

**Au cours de missions, oui. Mais jamais depuis que nous sommes ensembles, crois-moi… Comment veux-tu que je couche avec une femme après avoir connu le bonheur d'être dans tes bras, bordel !**

**Je n'en sais rien. De toute façon tu n'es pas fiable, ce qu'il s'est passé à New-York aurait du me servir de leçon. **

**Comment ça ce qu'il s'est passé à NY ?**

**Lorsque Loki t'a possédé !**

**Quel est le rapport ? **

**Tu n'es pas fiable. **Murmure alors Steve. Clint tombe des nues et observe, sans réaction, la fuite de son amant dans sa chambre.

* * *

Natasha s'inquiétait. Et encore s'inquiéter est un faible mot. Clint était un vrai zombie depuis la dispute qui avait éclaté à la tour Stark il y a trois jours et Steve n'était pas mieux voire pire. Elle avait emménagé à l'appartement qu'occupait le couple auparavant pour soutenir son coéquipier mais elle ne servait pas à grand-chose. Clint passait son temps à boire dans sa chambre jusqu'à finir ivre mort. A ce moment-là, Natasha s'occupait de le déshabiller et de le coucher puis restait à le surveiller pour s'assurer qu'il dorme correctement.

Tony, lui, s'efforçait d'occuper Steve et de le fatiguer suffisamment pour qu'il dorme en s'entrainant avec lui. Cependant Tony n'était qu'un homme, il était le premier à s'endormir après ces entraînements et Steve essayait alors de se soûler par tout les moyens possibles, mais le super sérum l'en empêchait. Il n'était plus que le fantôme de lui-même.

* * *

Encore une attaque de Doombots sur New-York. Les Avengers sont rassemblés afin de la contrer. Ils sont rapidement surmenés. Une explosion les prend par surprise et envoi Steve, Natasha et Clint au sol. Steve se relève en premier, suivi de Natasha. Seul Clint reste au sol. Steve se précipite alors vers lui, ne prenant plus garde à ce qui l'entoure, il s'agenouille à ses côtés.

**Clint ? Clint, réponds-moi ! Clint tu m'entends ?**

**St…eve…** Répond faiblement l'agent allongé au sol.

**Clint, hey ! Ca va aller chéri, on va s'occuper de toi. **

**J'ai mal… j'ai mal Steve…**

**Où, Où est-ce que tu as mal ? **

**A la tête…au bras… j'ai peur Steve… **

**Chuuut… ça va aller mon amour, on va s'occuper de toi. **Rassure Steve, tout en caressant la joue de son ex-amant.

En quelques minutes les autres Avengers étaient parvenus à détruire tout les Doombots, la chute de Clint leur ayant donné le coup de fouet nécessaire à la fin de cette bataille. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers Steve et l'archer. Bruce s'agenouilla auprès de ces derniers et ausculta rapidement Clint qui tombait peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Steve pleurait tout en caressant tendrement le visage de l'agent et en le rassurant avec des mots doux.

**Il faut vite l'emmener à l'hôpital. **

**Il va s'en sortir, hein ? Bruce, s'il te plaît dis moi qu'il va s'en sortir ?**

**Je ne peux pas te dire quelque chose comme ça, Steve. Tu le sais…**

**St…eve ? **

**Qu'est ce qu'il y a Clint ?**

**Je … je t'ai pas trompé… je te promets…**

**Chuuut, garde tes forces, mon amour. **

**N...non. Je veux que … que tu m'écoutes…j'ai … elle… Wanda… **

Clint s'évanouit dans les bras de Steve qui pleure de plus belle. Le tonnerre se fait entendre, Thor et Loki viennent d'arriver. Ils se précipitent vers les Avengers. Tous se placent devant Clint à l'arrivée de Loki mais Thor leur demande de s'écarter. Loki s'agenouille très vite au côté du moineau tandis que Tony interroge Thor.

**Qu'est ce que vous faites là, tout les deux ?**

**Depuis les évènements de NY, Loki et Clint sont liés. Loki a ressenti la douleur de l'Ami Clint et a voulu venir le soigner. **

**Loki ne devrait-il pas être en prison ?**

**Loki n'était pas non plus lui-même lors de cette attaque, Ami Stark. **

**Oh… tu penses qu'il réussira à soigner Clint ?**

**Mon frère est très puissant. **

Les blessures de Clint se résorbent doucement sous l'influence d'une épaisse fumée verte. L'archer rouvre doucement les yeux.

**Steve ? … Loki ?**

**Comment te sens-tu ?** Demande Loki, inquiet.

**B...bien, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**Je viens te soigner, idiot. **

Steve ne disait rien, mais regardait Clint comme si l'archer était un mirage. Celui-ci après avoir remercié Loki, se tourna vers son amant.

**Steve… ?**

**Oh mon amour, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Tout ça c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du mieux communiquer les ordres, et faire plus attention et… **

L'agent Barton ne laissa pas le temps au soldat de continuer sa tirade, il l'embrasse brusquement sur les lèvres tout en passant son bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis.

**Je t'en prie Steve, ramène moi à la maison et laisse-moi m'expliquer. **

**Ca n'a plus d'importance Clint, je ne partirais plus jamais. **

**Je tiens quand même à t'expliquer. **

**Alors, rentrons. **

**Où allez-vous ? Vous venez à la tour ou… ? Il y a toujours votre chambre ! **dit Tony.

**A la tour alors ? **Demande Steve tout en regardant Clint.

**A la tour.** Dit celui-ci.

* * *

Tout les Avengers sont rassemblés dans le salon de la tour Stark. Fury n'a pas voulu attendre pour le débriefing et est en ce moment même en train d'hurler après Thor et Loki pour « avoir osé s'échapper du SHIELD sans prévenir personne ». Bruce se lève alors et s'adresse à Fury.

**Colonel Fury, je pense que l'ensemble de mes coéquipiers, vous et moi-même devrions être reconnaissant à Loki d'être intervenu afin de soigner Clint qui allait surement mourir ou perdre l'usage de son bras. Sur ce, je vous demanderais de nous laisser, nous sommes tous fatigués particulièrement votre agent. Au revoir, Colonel. **Déclare-t-il sur un ton ne laissant passer aucune forme de protestation.

Fury quitte enfin la tour Stark. Clint décide donc de s'expliquer auprès de Steve et aussi des autres surtouts Tony qui lui en veut beaucoup d'avoir fait souffrir le soldat qui est vite devenu son meilleur ami.

**Quand Steve est rentré de sa mission au Mexique j'étais effectivement au lit avec une femme. Son nom est Wanda Maxi…**

**WANDA ? CETTE GARCE EST REAPPARU ? **Hurle Natasha.

**Ne l'interromps pas Natasha !** Dit Tony.

**Je disais donc qu'elle s'appelle Wanda Maximoff.** **Je l'ai rencontré lors d'une mission il y a trois ans. Elle est tombée amoureuse de moi, cependant pour moi il ne s'agissait que d'une couverture. Elle n'a pas trop bien pris le fait que je la quitte. Ce soir-là, je suis allé dans un bar, je devais voir un ami. On a passé la soirée ensemble, puis il est parti vers 23h. Je suis restée un peu et j'ai un peu bu. J'ai commencé à ne pas me sentir très bien, une femme est venue et m'a proposé de me raccompagner. J'ai accepté je crois. **

Les mains de Clint n'ont pas quittés celle de Steve qui l'observe attentivement en attendant la suite.

**Le lendemain matin, je n'ai entendu que l'entrée de Steve dans la chambre. Je l'ai vu vider ses affaires dans un sac de sport. J'ai réalisé alors qu'il y avait une femme à côté de moi, que j'étais nu. J'ai vite enfilé un boxer et j'ai couru après Steve qui n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Puis quand Steve est parti, elle est venu derrière moi et m'a avoué avoir mis du GHB dans mon verre. Elle m'a aussi dit que si elle ne parvenait pas à m'avoir, personne ne m'aurait. Je suis désolé, Steve.**

**C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais du écouter tes explications. **Répond celui-ci.

Clint sourit simplement à Steve et l'embrasse.

**Tu devrais aller te reposer Clint. **

**Oui, Bruce a raison, viens. **

**On a dit « se reposer » Steve.** Dit Tony en riant.

Le super soldat rougit mais accompagne tout de même son amant dans sa chambre. La porte se referme sur le couple.

Les deux amoureux s'allongent sur le lit afin de profiter de la présence de l'autre. Steve déshabille Clint en douceur tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Clint tente de renverser le corps du soldat sous lui mais celui-ci ne se laisse pas faire.

**Tony et Bruce ont raison, tu dois te reposer, Clint. **

**Je me repose avec toi…en t'embrassant… en te déshabillant. **

**Tu dors, Clint. **

**Alors tu dors avec moi, tu m'as trop manqué mon amour. **

**Tu m'as manqué aussi chéri. Et arrête de me déshabiller. **

**Bah… on peut dormir nu, hein ?! **

Steve sourit et rabat la couette sur son amant et sur lui.


End file.
